Mementomori
by Caput Mortuus
Summary: Eine folgenschwere Verwechslung. Oder doch nicht? Lucius Malfoy sind die Hände durch einen Unbrechbaren Schwur gebunden, so kann er seinem Sohn nicht helfen. Doch ist der von Dementoren gerichtete junge Mann wirklich Draco?
1. Chapter 1

Mementomori

**Titel: **  
**Mementomori**

**Autor:**  
Caput Mortuus

**Inhalt: **  
Eine folgenschwere Verwechslung. Oder doch nicht?

**Time: **  
Die Handlung spielt nach Hogwarts. Die letzte Schlacht ist noch nicht geschlagen

**Altersbeschränkung: **  
M / NC-18

**Rechtliches: **

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Und nochmal auf Deutsch:

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charaktären und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.

**Anmerkungen: **  
Die Geschehnisse von Band 6 und 7 sind soweit mir bekannt unberücksichtigt.  
Reviews Eurerseits würden mich sehr freuen, da sie mich zum weiter schreiben animieren.

Schreibt doch bitte was ihr von dem gelesenem haltet!

Denn dann werde ich weiter schreiben und posten können.

Caput

**Mementomori - ****Caput Mortuus (Toter Schädel)**

Kapitel 1****

Mit einem Gefühl als würde sein Schädel platzen, taumelte Marlon mehr als das er lief durch die Eingangstür in die nächst beste Kneipe die ihm über den Weg lief. Bei dem Wirt einen Whisky bestellend, ließ er sich auf eine der hinteren Sitzgelegenheiten fallen, die Augen ob des pochenden Schmerzes in seinen Schläfen schließend.

Oh Mann solche Kopfschmerzen hatte er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gehabt und das wo er noch nicht einmal einen Tropfen getrunken hatte. Doch da bekanntlich Kopfschmerzen am besten mit Alkohol zu bekämpfen waren, zumindest waren seine Zellengenossen immer dieser Meinung gewesen und er nicht vorhatte noch länger diese stechenden Schmerzen auszuhalten, beschloss Marlon es einfach mal damit auszuprobieren.

Der Wirt selbst schien auch schon ganz schön einen intus zu haben, so sehr wie dessen Hand zitterte, die ihm das Whiskyglas auf den Tisch stellte und er schien es auch recht eilig zu haben wieder hinter seine Theke zu kommen. Doch kümmerte das den jungen Mann nicht weiter, hatte er doch erstmal Wichtigeres zu tun, wie zum Beispiel den Whisky herunterzukippen, der wie flüssiges Feuer seine Kehle hinunter rann.

Hätte ihn in diesem Moment nicht ein besonders heftiger Schmerz den Atem anhalten lassen, hätte er sich sicherlich die Seele aus dem Laib gehustet. Doch auch die Tatsache dass sich gerade in diesem Moment zwei Typen zu ihm setzten – der eine links von ihm und der andere ihm gegenüber – ließ sich Marlon zusammenreißen. Auch wenn es ihm gar nicht gefiel, fühlte er sich dank der Hauswand direkt rechts von ihm doch nun ein wenig eingekesselt.

„Na schau einer mal wen wir da haben …", begann der eine Rothaarige.

„… und ich dachte schon der alte Tom wollt uns nen Bären aufbinden.", beendete der andere, der genauso aussah wie der erste dessen Satz für diesen.

Mit vor Schmerz verschleiertem Blick blinzelte Marlon zu den beiden – eineiigen Zwillingen, denn anders war sich deren Ähnlichkeit nicht zu erklären.

„Hat sich das Frettchen also aus seiner Höhle getraut …", sprach der links neben ihm sitzende weiter, während der ihm gegenüber mit einem kleinen Holzstecken auf ihn deutete und mit eisiger Stimme meinte, „diesmal wirst du dem Dementorenkuss nicht entkommen!"

Marlon grinste leicht mit verschwimmendem Blick: „Warum sollte ich das wollen? Hab schon lang keinen mehr geküsst .." Die ihn daraufhin sichtlich ungläubig zugeworfenen Blicke der beiden Rotschöpfe schob er seinen vom Schmerz und nun wohl auch vom Alkohol verwirrten Sinnen zu. Hatte er doch noch nie viel vertragen und dieses Zeug brannte ihm immer noch wie Feuer in der Kehle.

Nun gut, wurde wohl doch Zeit das er zahlte und nach Hause ging, doch ehe seine rechte Hand die Geldbörse in seiner Hosentasche erreicht hatte, wurde sein Arm plötzlich von dem links neben ihm sitzenden grob gepackt und nun waren es gleich zwei dieser komischen Stecken die auf ihn gerichtet waren.

„Was?", wollte er fragen, wurde aber von dem Rotschopf gegenüber unterbrochen, der sich nun gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder erhob und dieser ihn – da immer noch festhaltend – mit hochzog.

„Das wollen wir doch lieber sein lassen Frettchen!"

„Ich kann zahlen!", protestierte Marlon mit belegter Stimme, dabei versuchend erneut nach seinem Geldbeutel zu greifen, wurde aber erfolgreich daran gehindert, indem einer der beiden Rothaarigen dem Wirt etwas zuschnipste und ihn dann auch dieser an der anderen Seite stützend unter dem Arm griff.

Erst als er merkte das sie nicht zum Ausgang gingen, sondern auf eine andere Türe zu und dann plötzlich in einer Art Hinterhof standen, wurde Marlon klar das etwas hier ganz und gar nicht so war wie es sein sollte. Und das waren nicht nur seine höllischen Kopfschmerzen, die ihn seit Mitternacht quälten. Fast so als wollten diese die ersten sein, die ihn zu seinem Siebzehnten Geburtstag gratulieren wollten.

Marlon grinste plötzlich. Das es sich bei den Beiden um irgendwelche Kumpel der noch einsitzenden Zellenbrüder handelte, war gar nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich, hatten sie ihm doch angekündigt ihn sobald er Draußen war zu kontaktieren und einen Job in Aussicht zu stellen. Wäre nur typisch für den Big Boss wenn er das genau an seinem Geburtstag machte.

So leistete er keinen Widerstand als die zwei Rothaarigen ihn die Arme gut festhaltend auf den Rücken zogen und mit irgendwas fesselten, das sich nicht wirklich metallisch anfühlte, wie die üblichen ihm bereits bekannten Handschellen.

Dann plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl zusammengedrückt zu werden – was zusammen mit dem abrupt zunehmendem Kopfschmerz schließlich ausreichte, ihn das Bewusstsein verlieren zu lassen.

So spürte er nicht mehr wie er in eine Zelle geworfen wurde und hörte auch nicht mehr die hasserfüllte Stimme, die ihm ein: „Willkommen in Askaban Draco Malfoy!", zu höhnte.

--  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2 **

Als Marlon wieder aufwachte, waren seine Kopfschmerzen verschwunden. Doch musste er feststellen, dass sein Eindruck von einer kalten, feuchten Zelle nicht nur ein bloßes Hirngespinst gewesen war. Ganz im Gegenteil, war es nicht nur kalt und feucht, sondern auch noch fast vollkommen dunkel an diesem Ort. Nur der Tatsache dass er Nachts schon immer besser als alle anderen die er kannte hatte sehen können, verdankte der Siebzehnjährige es nun, das er überhaupt etwas erkennen konnte.

Bis auf ein wenig Stroh war buchstäblich nichts sonst in der Zelle und das Gefühl eisiger Kälte das er seit seinem aufwachen hatte, schien nicht nur von den kalten, grauen Mauern um ihn herum zu kommen, sondern auch von ihm selbst. Tief in seinem Inneren fühlte er eine Kälte, eine Hoffnungslosigkeit, die ihn sich wünschen ließ, doch lieber nicht mehr aufgewacht zu sein.

Zitternd zog Marlon seine Knie an die Brust und schlang seine Arme um seine Beine, so dass er so eng wie möglich zusammengekauert dasaß. Die Wände wollte er lieber nicht berühren, wollte er dieser Kälte, dieser Trostlosigkeit doch nicht noch näher kommen, als unbedingt notwendig war.

Wieviel Zeit verstrich wusste der junge Mann nicht zu sagen. Doch auch jede noch so lang andauernde Ewigkeit hat irgendwann ein Ende und Marlons kam für diesen vollkommen unerwartet und ganz anders, als er es sich hätte vorstellen können. Aber vielleicht waren die bleichen Frauenhände die nach ihm griffen und das blonde Haar, das sein Gesicht kitzelte, ebenso wie die von Sorge und Furcht geprägte Stimme auch nur ein weiterer Traum. Denn ewas anderes blieb ihm hier an diesem aller Hoffnung beraubten Ort ohnehin nicht. Doch wenn es ein Traum war, dann einer der realistischsten, die er jemals gehabt hatte. Weiche Arme zogen seinen von Kälte und Fieber geschwächten Körper nach oben, an die Brust einer Frau, die ihm immer wieder das verschwitzte Haar aus dem vom Fieber glühendem Gesicht streichelte. Eine Frau die eine Stimme hatte, so klar und rein und voll von Kummer, das es Marlon das Herz eng werden ließ und in ihm den Wunsch weckte, einfach alles tun zu wollen, das das Leid dieser schönen Frau linderte.

Sanft wie perlend kühles Wasser drang die Stimme an sein Ohr. Flüsternd … bittend …flehend … voll von Verzweiflung und etwas, das Marlon bei alldem Anderen nicht verstehen konnte.

Freude.

Zuneigung …

Liebe …

Die Liebe einer Mutter zu ihrem Kind.

Ja … jetzt war sich Marlon sicher, das es nur ein weiterer Traum war. Ein Alptraum. Denn solche Gefühle, solche Liebe hatte er in seinem bisherigen Leben nie erhalten und hatte die Hoffnung auch schon längst begraben, ihr jemals anteilig zu werden.

Nein … nicht er, der nur Stunden nach seiner Geburt vor einer Kirche, deren größte Attraktion ein verwinkelter, düsterer Friedhof war, ausgesetzt und in einem Heim aufgewachsen war.

Nein. Marlon war niemals jemand gewesen, der Mutterliebe erfahren hatte und dennoch … jetzt davon zu träumen. So realistisch … es schmerzte. Mehr als er es sich jemals selbst gegenüber hatte eingestehen wollen und die Tatsache das sie ihm auch noch ein Wiegenlied sang … es konnte nichts anderes als ein Traum sein. Einer aus dem er nicht wieder erwachen wollte. Auch wenn nicht alle Traumfetzen so angenehm waren, wie die letzten.

Eine kleine grüne Schlange die über nackte Haut kroch …

Rote Augen die auf ihn herab starrten …

Schwarz vermummte Gestalten die plötzlich auseinanderwichen …

Der klagende Schrei einer Mutter nach ihrem geraubten Kind …

Und dann … gerade als er sich dazu entschieden hatte zu bleiben, dann wurde sie ihm entrissen.

„Neiiiiiiin!"

Zwei Gesichtslose Fratzen lösten sich von ihm, als die zwei paar Arme die ihn gehalten hatten, fest … und einige Schritte über dem Boden schwebend, von ihm ab und ihn schließlich einfach fallen ließen.

Die Kälte die ihn eben noch bis ins Mark hinein hatte erstarren lassen, wich langsam von ihm. Zog sich zurück und ließ ihn vor Fieber brennend zurück, während Rufe wie: „Hast du das gesehen?" … „So etwas gab es noch nie .." . „Der Gerechtigkeit wurde genüge getan" Und: „Die Dementoren hätten sich ruhig mehr Zeit lassen können!" An sein Ohr drangen. Ihn umschwirrten und dann wieder leiser wurden, als er als bestünde er aus nichts weiter als aus Luft, zu schweben begann und fortgebracht wurde.

Fort von der geifernden Masse derjenigen, die den Tod des-Jungen-der-Harry-Potter-getötet-hatte, hatten mit ansehen wollten.

**--  
TBC **

Jeder ob angemeldet oder nicht, kann hier ein Review hinterlassen. Also tut es bitte auch. Denn woher soll man ohne Feedback wissen, ob man überhaupt weiterschreiben soll?


	3. Chapter 3

**Juchuu 2 Reviews :) Danke! **

**Wer genau Marlon ist und ob es sich bei diesem tatsächlich um Draco handelt, oder doch um jemand ganz anderen, wird in einem späteren Kaitel enthüllt werden. Als Dankeschön dafür, das ihr mir ein Review hinterlassen habt, gibt es auch gleich das neue Kapitel. **

**Kapitel 3**

Das nächste Mal, das Marlon erwachte, umfing ihn Licht und nicht Dunkelheit, auch wenn die Kälte geblieben war. Ja sich gar noch intensiviert zu haben schien.

Eine Gestalt stand vor ihm. Weißblondes Haar – genau wie seines, nur weit länger. Groß, stolz, aristokratisch und hielt einen kleinen Holzstecken auf ihn gerichtet. Ganz in schwarz und silber gekleidet und die fest auf ihn gerichteten grauen Augen so kalt. Bar jedweder Emotion. Jedweden Lebens.

„Avada Kedav.."

Doch kam er nicht dazu zu beenden, was er zu sprechen begonnen hatte. Tauchte doch in eben diesem Moment ein kleines, graues Wesen auf, dessen faltige Haut und übergroßen Augen und Ohren nur so schlackerten, als es sich gegen den Arm des Mannes warf und den Stecken, den dieser hielt, wild entschlossen umklammerte und nach unten drückte.

„Nicht … Ihr nicht zaubern dürfen, Master! Es Euch verboten! Sie Euch sonst holen und Misstress ganz allein sein!"

„Aus dem Weg, du nichtsnutziger Elf!" Der Arm wurde wütend geschüttelt, doch ließ der Elf nicht davon ab, bis schließlich der Stecken mit einem wütenden Aufschrei losgelassen wurde und er, samt dem seltsamen Wesen in einem Funkenschauer und einem holen Ploppen verschwand. .

Sekundenlang geschah gar nichts, bis schließlich erneut die Stimme des Mannes erklang. Kalt … distanziert … „Ich brauche meinen Zauberstab nicht, um _das_ zu beenden."

Mit Das, darüber war sich Marlon klar, war eindeutig er gemeint. War der auf ihn ruhende Blick doch überhaupt nicht anders zu deuten.

Mit einer einzigen, bewundernswert fließenden Handbewegung hielt der weißblonde Mann mit den kalten grauen Augen schließlich ein großes Messer, ja schon eher einen silbernen Dolch in seiner rechten Hand und kam nun zielstrebig auf ihn zu. Er schlug die dünne Bettdecke zurück, unter welcher er gelegen hatte; schlug das ausgebleichte Totenhemd zurück, mit dem er bedeckt worden war, und platzierte die Spitze des Dolches direkt über seinem Herzen, beide Hände fest um den mit silbernen Schlangen umwundenen Griff schließend.

Ohne zu zögern hoben sich die Hände, welche das Mordinstrument hielten und während er noch spürte, wie die Kälte in Erwartung des Kommenden immer weiter zunahm, wurde er auch schon mit einem Schrei herabgestoßen. Durchtrennte Haut, Sehnen und Muskeln. Durchschlug die schützende Hülle seines Brustkorbes und drang tief in sein Herz ein.

--  
TBC

Reviews erfreuen das Herz eines jeden Storyupdaters :) Seit doch so lieb und hinterlasst etwas, wenn ihr bis hierher gelesen habt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Danke für dein Review Reni :) Hoffe auch das nächste Kapitel veranlasst dich und auch andere der immerhin über 100 Leser pro Kapitel, den ein oder anderen Kommentar zu hinterlassen. Jeder kann hier ein Review posten, ob angemeldet oder nicht. **

_Ohne zu zögern hoben sich die Hände, welche das Mordinstrument hielten und während er noch spürte, wie die Kälte in Erwartung des Kommenden immer weiter zunahm, wurde er auch schon mit einem Schrei herabgestoßen. Durchtrennte Haut, Sehnen und Muskeln. Durchschlug die schützende Hülle seines Brustkorbes und drang tief ein in sein Herz._

**Kapitel 4 **

Und dann … dann brach die stoische Ruhe.

Fiel die eisige Maske herab und ließ einen von Gram und Kummer gebrochenen Mann zurück, der über dem leblosen Körper seines Sohnes zusammenbrach und lautlose Tränen vergoss. Schien doch selbst jetzt noch ein letzter Rest von Zurückhaltung alles zu sein, das den nun endlich zu trauern beginnenden Mann zusammenzuhalten in der Lage schien.

Ihnen die leb- und Seelenlose Hülle ihres Kindes zurückzugeben, nachdem sich die Dementoren an diesem vergangen hatten, war der letzte, der grausamste Akt seiner Familie und ihm selbst gegenüber.

Sie hatten ihnen alles genommen, nach der großen Schlacht, die nicht wie alle erwartet hätten in Hogwarts stattgefunden hatte, sondern im und um das Ministerium herum inmitten der Muggelstadt London und auch wenn die meisten Muggel den Erklärungen von einem Terroranschlag mit halluzi8nogenen Drogne glaubten und das was sie gesehen hatten, darauf zurückschoben, war die Zaubererwelt nun nicht mehr so von der der Muggel getrennt, wie sie es zuvor gewesen war.

Eine Annäherung hatte stattgefunden und diejenigen die glaubten, die nicht einmal durch die Vergissmichs kuriert werden konnten, spazierten nun offen durch die Winkelgasse, die zu einer weiteren Touristenattraktion mutiert war. Kein Ort mehr für einen anständigen Zauberer, oder eine Hexe.

Ja selbst die Nokturngasse war zu einem Anziehungspunkt für Abenteuersuchende geworden und so wurden auch die dortigen Geschäfte empfindlich gestört und aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht.

So viel war geschehen seit dieser einen, von vielen als die letzte Schlacht bezeichneten Kampf, in welchem sein Sohn den Goldjungen in einem offenen, ehrlichen Duell besiegt und getötet hatte. Ein Duell, das jedoch von allen als Mord bezeichnet worden war. Wenn auch nicht im üblichen, dann doch zumindest im übertragenen Sinne, war denen die darauf Wert legten, doch die Hoffnung auf einen Sieggegen den Dunklen Lord geraubt worden. Einzig die Tatsache, das auch dieser seither nicht mehr erschienen war, ließ so manchen glauben, den Krieg wie auch immer, nun doch gewonnen zu haben. Insbesondere das Ministerium tat alles dafür, diesen Glauben in der Öffentlichkeit weiter zu festigen und der Tagesprophet brachte immer öfter Meldungen über gelungene Festnamen von Todessern und deren Familien, sowie deren rasch vollzogene Verhandlungen und noch schneller vollstreckten Urteilen.

Das diese Dinge geschahen. Ungeahndet und ungesühnt, ließ schließlich auch in den Reihen der Todesser, die seit dieser alles veärndernden Schlacht nicht wieder gerufen worden waren, die Propaganda wirken, das sie tatsächlich verloren hatten. Auch wenn keiner wusste wie oder warum und der Tod des Harry Potter doch eigentlich ein Sieg für ihre Seite hätte sein sollen.

„Nun …" Der letzte lebende Spross der Familie Malfoy richtete sich langsam auf: „. . nun kann Narzissa sich endlich richtig von dir verabschieden." Beinahe schon sanft strich die raue, leicht schwielige Hand über die Totenbleiche Wange.

Einer Wange, die sich warm und lebendig anfühlte.

--  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

„Sag mir wie ist das möglich Severus!" Lucius Stimme klang aufgebracht und so nahe daran, vollkommen die Fassung zu verlieren, hatte der Zaubertrankmeister seinen langjährigen Freund noch nie gesehen. Umso wichtiger war es, dass er selbst die Ruhe bewahrte.

„Wenn du mich nicht meine Arbeit machen lassen kannst Lucius, dann solltest du besser gehen." Natürlich wusste der ehemalige Hogwartsprofessor das dies nicht geschehen würde. So wandte er sich abermals dem Körper zu, welchen zu untersuchen er hergebeten worden war. Zumindest wenn man es mit viel gutem Willen so nennen konnte, inmitten eines schwierig zu brauenden Trankes, von einem beinahe schon wahnsinnigen Lucius Malfoy aus seiner Konzentration gerissen und hier her verschleppt worden zu sein.

Als Severus dann jedoch sah, zu wem er gezerrt worden war, verschloss sich seine Miene beinahe augenblicklich zu der von kühler Professionalität geprägten Maske, die er auch aufsetzte, wenn er etwas zu tun gezwungen war, das ihm mehr als nur widerstrebte. So wie es oft gewesen war, als Lord Voldemort sie noch gerufen hatte. „Oh Lucius…es tut mir ja so leid." Und das tat es tatsächlich, war der dort liegende doch sein Patenkind gewesen.

„Fass ihn an!"

„Ich sehe doch das er tot ist Lucius …die Zeichen sind unverkennbar." Und damit meinte der Zaubertrankmeister nicht unbedingt den Dolch, welcher immer noch inmitten des Herzens des Toten steckte.

„Severus!" Lucius Stimme klang warnend, beinahe schon drohend, was den Schwarzhaarigen Tränkemeister dann doch dazu veranlasste, diesen einen teils erstaunten, teils mitleidigen Blick zuzuwerfen.

So beugte er sich schließlich vor, griff den Dolch und zog ihn in einer fließenden Bewegung aus der Brust des Toten. Das nur so wenig Blut dabei floss, zeigte Severus nur noch mehr, das der körperliche Tot seines Neffen schon Stunden zuvor eingetreten sein musste. Denn seine Seele, die war ihm schon zuvor von den Dementoren entrissen worden. Die Zeichen waren unverkennbar. Die dem Leichnam immer noch anhaftende Kälte welche dieser ausstrahlte, ebenso wie die weit offenen und sich nicht mher zu schließen lassen würdenden, von Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Seufzend und wider besseren Wissens strich die Hand des Zaubertrankmeisters über die Augenlider, zugleich hörend, wie Lucius dichter an ihn und das Bett in welchem sein Sohn seine letzte Ruhestatt gefunden hatte herantrat. Doch das war es nicht, was Severus den Atem stocken ließ, kaum das seine Finger die Stirn des Toten berührt hatten.

„Du kannst es auch fühlen Severus …", erklang es leise an seiner Seite, beinahe schon ängstlich: „Sag mir das du es auch fühlst!" Und als keine Antwort erfolgte, energischer, fordernder: „Sag mir was du fühlst Severus!"

„… Leben."

--  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo ihr Lieben! Ich weiß ihr habt lange warten müssen und ich kann auch nicht versprechen das das nächste Kapitel schnell kommt, da ich privat einfach zu viel um die Ohren habe. Doch ich werde mich bemühen euch nicht mehr derart lange auf die Folter zu spannen. **

**Kapitel 6**

„Severus was hast du herausgefunden?" Mit schnellen Schritten folgte Lucius dem schwarz berobten Zauberer nach, der beinahe schon durch die Gänge von Malfoy Manor rannte, kaum das er auf den kleinen Platz, der nicht von einem Schild geschützt wurde, hierher appariert war.

„Jetzt nicht!"

„Aber …" Lucius rang für ihn vollkommen untypisch beinahe mit den Händen.

„Jetzt nicht Lucius!" Der Zaubertrankmeister lief weiter, den hinter ihm hereilenden Mann keines einzigen Blickes würdigend.

„Verdammt!" Nicht zum ersten Mal verwünschte Lucius die Tatsache, das er auf Lebenszeit das zauber hatte aufgeben müssen, um Ascaban zu entkommen und bei seiner Familie – oder dem was ihm davon geblieben war – verweilen zu dürfen. Endlich hatte er Severus eingeholt, streckte seine Hand aus und erwischte eine Falte der dicken, schwarzen Robe. Riss den Anderen regelrecht zu sich herum: „… es geht hier um meinen ..!" Doch erstarb ihm jedwedes weitere Wort, als er sah wie totenbleich sein langjähriger Freund war.

Seine Finger nur noch mehr in den festen Robenstoff hinein verkrampfend verlangte der Malfoysche Hausherr mit vor Furcht flacher Stimme zu wissen: „Was hast du herausgefunden?"

„Erzählt mir wie du ihn gefunden hast Lucius."

Den Kampf deutlich auf dem angespannten, bleichen Gesicht verfolgend, welchen Severus Snape ausfocht, wartete Lucius auf eine Antwort, hatte jedoch nicht mit einer Gegenfrage gerechnet und antwortete deshalb einfach, weil er genau wusste, das er vorher selbst keine Informationen erhalten würde. „Narzissa .." Lucius atmete tief durch, als er sich an die Ereignisse vom Vortag zurückerinnerte: „Ich war gerade in den Ställen, als ich ihren Schrei hörte und fand sie anschließend mit dem Brief vom Ministerium bewusstlos im Kaminzimmer. Die Eule welche uns mitteilte das … unser Sohn inhaftiert und den Dementoren übergeben wurde, war wohl zu früh losgeschickt worden und so rief ich unsere Hauselfe und ließ mich von ihr an den … Urteilsplatz bringen. Doch als ich ankam war es bereits zu spät …" Lucius wusste natürlich, das auch wenn er früher gekommen wäre, er nichts, rein gar nichts hätte tun können und dennoch … es schmerzte. Mehr als er es sich selbst gegenüber hatte zugeben wollen. „Die beiden Dementoren ließen ihn fallen und wurden von Ministeriumsmitarbeitern fortgebracht, während ein anderer mir … seinen Körper überließ.

Lucius hatte nicht gewusst, das er sich jemals noch hilfloser würde fühlen können, als Damals zu dem Zeitpunkt. Als er vor dem Zauberergamot einen Unbrechbaren Schwur hatte leisten müssen, niemals wieder einen Zauberstab zum Zwecke der Anwendung von Magie zu benutzen. Sei es nun sein eigener, oder der eines Fremden. Doch als er auf dem Platz gestanden hatte, Ilfys seine Hauselfe neben sich und sie hatte bitten müssen, ihn und seinen seiner Seele beraubten Sohn zurück nach Hause zubringen … das war noch weit schlimmer gewesen. Diese Hilflosigkeit. Das Wissen nichts, überhaupt nichts hatte tun können, um die Hinrichtung zu verhindern.

Lucius wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Tränkemeister sich aus seinem von Erinnerungen gelockerten Griff löste und weiterging. Nicht mehr beinahe rennend wie zuvor, sondern nun fast schon zögerlich voran schritt und so versuchte es Lucius erneut. „Was hast du erfahren Severus?"

Doch der schwarzgewandete Zauberer antwortete erst, als sie bereits vor dem durch die Dementoren gerichteten, seelenlosen Körper seines Sohnes standen.

„Es waren ursprünglich drei Lucius …"

Auf das schockierte nach Luft schnappen nicht weiter achtend, setzte Severus Snape beinahe schon zögerlich, aber nicht minder entschlossen es zu Ende zu bringen, einen Fuß vor den anderen. Er musste es wissen. Musste sich vergewissern. Langsam beugte er sich über den regungslosen Körper. Streckte seine Hände aus, die Fingerspitzen sacht an Stirn und Schläfen des blassen Schädels platziert und flüsterte: „Legilimens!"

--  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Eben war Marlon noch ganz damit beschäftigt den Schock zu überwinden, das er trotz eines ihm ins Herz gerammten riesigen Messers - welches dann von einem weiteren langhaarigen Kerl wieder aus seiner Brust herausgezogen worden war – noch lebte, als er spürte das Etwas plötzlich in ihm war, das dort so ganz und gar nicht hingehörte. Entsetzen ergriff von ihm Besitz, denn simple Furcht wäre für das, was Marlon in diesem Moment empfand viel zu simpel gewesen. Denn gefürchtet hatte er sich schon zuvor. Nein, was er nun fühlte, war weit essentieller. Es war etwas, das sich in den Kern seines ureigenen Selbst hinein zu bohren versuchte. Nach ihm grif und an ihm zog, wie … bleiche Fratzen deren unirdische Kälte Marlon jedweden positiven Gedanken, jedes Gefühl von Glück, sei es nun real oder nur geträumt, aus ihm heraussaugten. Ihm diese Dinge nicht nahmen, nein, sondern nur umso bewusster machten, das er diese niemals wirklich besessen hatte. Ihm zeigten, was er verloren hatte, noch bevor er es tatsächlich bewusst hatte erfassen können, das er jemals geliebt worden war und ihm dadurch, indem sie ihm diese Erkenntnis ließen, statt sie ihm zu rauben, nur umso qualvoller zurückließen. Waren sie etwa erneut gekommen, um zu Ende zu bringen was sie begonnen hatten? Nein … Marlon glaubte es nicht. Denn das wäre eine Gnade gewesen. Eine wie der weißblonde Mann sie ihm hatte erweisen wollen, indem er ihn erstach. Nur das auch dies nicht funktioniert hatte.

Ob nun durch das Ding in seinem Kopf verursacht, oder durch seinen eigenen Willen hervorgezerrte Erinnerungen überfluteten Marloln. An sein Leben auf der Straße, nachdem er aus dem Weisenhaus kurz vor seinem Elften Geburtstag forgelaufen war. Weil ein Lebenauf der Straße ihm als so viel leichter erschien und tatsächlich war es dies in gewisser Weise auch tatsächlich so gewesen. Auf der Straße konnte er immerhin fortlaufen, wenn man ihm wehtun wollte. Auch wenn das Leben alles andere als einfach war und er oft vor Hunger und Kälte überlegt hatte, nicht doch wieder zurück zu kehren, hatte er dort überlebt. Sein Leben hatte sich kaum vier Monate nachdem er auf der Straße gelandet war dann auch tatsächlich verbessert, nachdem er sich einer der Straßengangs angeschlossen hatte. Sicher Freunde hatte er dort nicht wirklich gefunden, dafür hing alles zu sehr davon ab sich immer wieder aufs neue beweisen zu müssen. Mit anfangs kleinen und später immer größer werdenden Diebstähle, oder auch sonstigen Gaunereien und besonders weit war Marlon auch nie in der Hierarchie Town-Wolves – so der Name seiner Gang- aufgesteigen, hatte er sich doch stets aus den wirklich brutalen Machenschaften herausgehalten. Dennoch war es ein weit besseres Leben als er es ihm Waisenhaus zuvor gehabt hatte. Zumindest bis er das erste Mal erwischt worden war. Und ins Jungendgefängnis verfrachtet wurde.

Zuerst waren es nur Wochenendarreste gewesen, die Marlon sogar als recht angenehm empfunden hatte. So warm und bequem konnte er schließlich in den wechselnden Abbruchhäusern die seine Gang als Unterschluf nutzte nie schlafen und von dem Essen nun … nicht einmal in dem Waisenhaus hatten sie so regelmäßige Mahlzeiten erhalten, die dazu auch noch warm gewesen waren und trotz gegenteiliger Kommentare vieler seiner Mitgefangenen Marlon mehr als nur gut schmeckten. Marlon begann diese Sicherheit die ihm eine solche Regelmäßigkeit gab sogar absichtlich herbeizuführen, indem er dort klaute, wo er wusste das man ihn erwischen würde. Ja er sogar provozierte von der Polizei geschnappt zu werden. So vergingen die nächsten drei Jahre bis er vierzehn wurde und dann plötzlich nicht mehr Wochenendarrest vom Richter verhängt wurde, sondern er für sechs Monate in eine Jungendhaftbesserungsanstalt eingewiesen wurde. Ein Ort an dem Marlon lernte, das sich selbst ohne körperliche Gewalt durchs Leben zu schlagen für ihn nun nicht mehr möglich war. Wo das Waisenhaus versagt und die Gang es drei Jahre vergeblich versucht hatten Marlon zu einem brutalen, gewissenlosen Gewalttäter zu machen, hatte die Jugendbesserungsanstalt durchschlagenden Erfolg. Zumindest was die Brutalität betraf. Denn dort lernte Marlon schnell das sich heraushalten nicht funktionierte, wollte man nicht jede Nacht von einem anderen verprügelt oder vergewaltigt werden. Sich nicht zu wehren, sich herauszuhalten hatte dort nur eines zur Folge. Das Opfer zu sein. Und kein Mensch, egal wie sehr er Gewalt auch verabscheute, konnte auf immer nur das Opfer sein. Nicht wenn einem daran gelegen war zu überleben. Als es bei Marlon schließlich so weit war und er sich nach Monaten der Qual an einem seiner schlimmsten Peiniger zu Wehr setzte, geschah das Undenkbare. Marlon wurde zum Mörder.

-  
TBC


End file.
